Sonadow What Lies Ahead
by SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere
Summary: Love holds roads with many path ways. But you decide whether to walk a certain path.


Hi viewers! I have a new story just for your entertainment! Please take into consideration that I only own my OCs, Lavi and Kitty. Other characters in the story belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Also, remember that this story is a Sonadow. Which means, yes, there will be guyxguy love. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but if you don't like this, please read a different story. For those of you who do like this, I'm sorry for delaying you. So without further adoo~, I present to you "Sonadow: What Lies Ahead"!

…..

~Shadow's Point of View~

Exiting work, I went home to meet my love. I walk home most of the time since it only takes about 20 minutes to reach my home from here. By the time I got home, my boyfriend looked pissed to see me. Figures. I came home after a late night again. My boss Silver wanted me to work late again. I may have forgotten to call… again.

"What took you so long?!" His anger soon changed to sadness. "Do you know how worried I was about you? You've never been this late before." His look went to the ground and he put his hands on his eyes trying to keep from crying. But he still did. He usually isn't the type to cry. That thought only made me fill with guilt and sadness. He was right about this though. But there was a very good reason for it.

I walked up to him and rested my head against his. "Why Shadow? You could have at least called." "I'm sorry. I had to stay after. We lost a couple of men today. Please forgive me." I lifted up his chin and kissed my lover, gently, to calm him down.

I may have forgotten to say this earlier, but my love is another male. Strange, I know, but he's a very special person to me. Also, he's not just any male. My heart was set for the speedy, blue fur-ball of sunshine, Sonic the hedgehog.

He kissed me back. After a heart-warming minute, Sonic broke the kiss for air. I wiped the tears off his cheeks with my palms. "Next time call and tell me you're staying after, alright?" "Sure, Sonikku. Whatever makes you happy." I smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. "And by the way," I mentioned "your maids outfit is adorable." Sonic blushed. That's always cute to me. "I got it from my friend, Lavi. He wanted me to try it out for him. His sister owns the cosplay store in the mall, her name is Kitty. She hand-made it for me. You like it?" he asked. "I love it," I responded, "especially on you." I whispered the last part. He blushed again, and then laughed lightly. "Save the sweet talk for later. But, come on, I made you dinner. I'm sure you're hungry." "Wait." I said, stopping him in the process. "What is it Shadow-kun?" "I forgot to do this when I came in." Then I wrapped my arms around my love to bring him closer and kissed him passionately. We stood there kissing feeling the taste and texture of each other.

You don't know this, but know one (but Lavi and Kitty) knew that we have been dating for 3 ½ years. But the thing is that our relationship together brought us closer than we could have imagined and now we were planning on getting married in two or three months. So to help us prepare our wedding plans, we were suppose to invite Lavi and Kitty over at 8, but its 5 minutes 'till. I'm not sure if we will be able to call tonight. Maybe tomorrow would be better. We separated, me getting hungry, smelling the delicious food. Sonic, with a lack of air.

~Sonic's Point of View~

I had Shadow sit at the table while I prepared our plates. I wanted to eat with my husband-to-be, so I had decided to wait to eat. Because the silverware, napkins, and drinks had already been set up, I only had to get the food ready. I made 'Coq au Vin' and butternut squash with walnuts and vanilla as a side dish. I also made a special blueberry cake for desert. I unwrapped the dishes from their containers (I wanted them to stay warm), then put the portions on our plates (Shadow receiving more than me). Once I had set the plates out, we ate while making light conversation on our day. I really didn't have much to say. I found Shadow's day interesting, though. Laughing when he made jokes about the other soldiers being slow or him having a "disagreement" with the commander. I enjoyed just seeing his smiling face at dinner. I loved his laugh, his smile, his way of cheering me up. The way he sweet talks me makes my cheeks burn. I even love him when he's sad. Most importantly though, I love his eyes. Those passionate rubies that look in your soul with fiery determination, I can't help, but to gaze deep within them. I love that. Shadow is like the other half of my heart. I can't live without him.

Later we both headed for bed. I was exhausted, though I have no idea why. I guess I'm nervous about what the future holds for us. I can only hope for good fortune. But… I'm sure things will be fine. What could possibly go wrong?

~Normal Point of View~

Shadow and Sonic had already changed into their night clothes. They kissed each other goodnight and closed their eyes to the darkness as moonlight shone through their window. Sweet and devastating love. It can change depending on how you handle it. But something important that you must remember, that is crucial for love to exist, is to trust your partner. Two must be able to trust and understand each other for true love to occur. They have to be willing to do anything it takes for the other's safety and happiness. These are all vital ingredients in the recipe of a relationship.

…

Hey guys! Do you like the story so far? I sure hope so! I would make the chapter longer, but I need more time to think a few chapters ahead. So enjoy this piece for now!


End file.
